


Dream Land

by Alex_Sanderson



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Atiny, K-pop
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Letters, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sanderson/pseuds/Alex_Sanderson
Summary: As the promotions for 'Wonderland' were one week away from being over, Ateez's leader, Hongjoong, started having weird dreams in which he always saw the same girl. She was someone he never met, but she was a real person. After talking about one of his dreams to fans, Hongjoong gets many letters from fans claiming to have had the same dream, but one of the letters is about a dream he didn't tell fans, helping him find the girl he dreamed of.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. First Dream

V Live

Starting the video!

ATEEZ : Hongjoong’s getting to know each other

“Atiny! Hello!” the leader’s voice could be heard once the live started. His voice was just as cheerful and as happy as usual, a smile on his face. To top it all, he waved at the camera, the number of viewers growing with each moment passing.

“How have you been lately? It’s been a little while since last time we talked, I’m sorry. I promise to talk to you more. Today we’re doing anything Atinys want!”

After saying so, Hongjoong got closer to the camera so he could read the comments. There was this innocent look on his face while he was paying attention to the comments, a feeling of happiness creeping to his heart as he saw all the love from the fans.

Eleanor Jung

ATEEZ MEME SONG AGAIN

zackk47

We missed you

Donghun is my wife

Say something in English!

Seventiny

Listen to the Ateez meme song again !!

Pinkrose

I love you!

Hongjoong leaned back on his chair, then turned towards the computer. “You, guys, really love the meme song” he said looking for it before playing it. At that point, the leader was already singing along with the song, a small chuckle escaping his lips from time to time. He only paused the video on one certain moment, turning towards the camera once again. “I know how the sound makes it look, but I didn’t hit Seonghwa hyung that hard.”

The chat kept getting filled with new comments from fans while the leader was happily singing along with the song. He was happy to see how far they’ve come and how their efforts were being appreciated. And why wouldn’t he be? They all worked hard, he couldn’t put in words how proud he was of himself and his group.

Once the song was over, Hongjoong let out a faint ‘ah’, lightly shaking his head. It wasn’t the first time he heard that song, but it felt like it. To think fans would do something like that for them, it filled his heart with joy. The leader turned his attention towards the chat once again, answering any question his eyes landed on. But one question caught his eye, making him lean back on his chair again.

SammyTheRock

Did you have any sweet dreams lately?

“I actually had really weird dreams lately, but they gave me a lot to think” Hongjoong answered, running a hand through his hair. In a way, he was happy that he got that question. He wanted to talk to someone about his dreams. They weren’t nightmares, they were just rather weird, but there was one element in them that made him think so much about them.

“They started a week ago and there is always the same girl there. At first, I couldn’t see her face too well, but I can make sense of it with each dream. Do you want to hear the first dream I had of her?”

GoddessArtemis

OMG ARE YOU IN LOVE?

Jaybaby87

Was she pretty? Do you know her?

Winter__Fox

Tell us tell us !

All of the comments made Hongjoong blush a bit. Was he in love? The girl might have as well not be real. He didn’t know her, he couldn’t remember her from anywhere, but the boy felt a bit of a connection with her. It was really strange. He was wondering who she is and he was hoping that she is real. Would he ever meet her? What is her name? Where is she from? She didn’t look East Asian either, it brought his hopes in meeting her down.

“I’m not sure what was happening, but I was with everyone else on a really beautiful island. There were more people, but I can’t remember them too well… We were on top of a big mountain, ready to fight something or someone. There was water down, on the side we were facing and a city on the side behind us. The water was a lake, I believe, and on the other side of it, there was a big tower.” Hongjoong took a break to drink some water, trying to remember the rest of his dream. It was all made out of sequences, since he couldn’t remember it all.

“Before I knew it, a battle started on the water. We were using bows and arrows to help and the girl I mentioned was there. It was crazy, she even called a dragon. I don’t remember when the battle stopped, but we were suddenly in the city I mentioned, at a banquet. Turns out the girl I was talking about was some sort of princess. We were all waiting to get food and I wanted to approach her, so I went closer, but she came to me asking if she can stay with all eight of us. Ah, I felt so flustered that she almost believed I wanted to say no.”

The chat was getting filled with more and more comments, people going crazy over the dream that Hongjoong was telling. Some were claiming that he fell in love, some were saying how they wished it was them he dreamed of, some were claiming to be that person the boy was talking about. The comments were flowing at such speed that there was no time to read any of them.

“After I said yes, she smiled and we held hands. I don’t know why, though, but either I was shorter that I actually am or she was taller than she should be, because I looked way too short” Hongjoong complained with a laugh, fixing his hair again. His cheeks were actually getting more and more pink the more he talked and the fans were seeing it. “All I remember after is that we were supposed to leave because we were from another village and I asked her to come as well. She wasn’t sure since the castle and everything was where we were, but another woman suggested she builds another castle in our village and so, she said yes.”

While the chat kept going crazy, Hongjoong took a break for himself to think of the dream. He had more, but didn’t want to tell of them just yet. He was wondering if the girl had the same dreams as him. Did she even know about him? Was she just a part of his imagination or was she real? And if she was, could he ever meet her? The boy didn’t even know why he was so eager to meet that girl, but the way she appeared in all of his dreams for a week straight made him curious. He wanted to know who she is.

The live kept going for another hour until the leader finally waved goodbye to Atinys, a wide smile on his face.

After this, it didn’t take long for news sites to write about the live, spreading the rumors further. Fans also talked about it on all sort of social media sites, trying to find the girl Hongjoong talked about before any crazy fans would try to pull any move. And in the middle of it all was a girl, holding her phone in her hand, her eyes opening wider and wider with each word she was ready and it all happened because of one reason: she had the same dream as Hongjoong.


	2. A wave of letters

Only three days after the live that Hongjoong did, there were letters over letters arriving at their dorm. People were still going crazy on social media over what happened, but not in a negative way. Fans are starting to understand and actually be supportive when an idol is getting a partner and they were showing support for Hongjoong as well. Though, the boy wasn’t getting a partner, he wasn’t even in love, he was rather… Confused and curious. Maybe a bit excited, too with a drop of fear.

When the first letter arrived at the dorm, Hongjoong got really happy reading it. He was hopeful that he found the girl from his dreams, but something felt a bit off. At first, he blamed it on the fear, but as he opened another letter, his hopes just shrinked in a matter of seconds. The other letter claimed the same, that the person who wrote it has had the same dream as Hongjoong. It was easy to read the disappointment in his eyes, but he still opened the other letters as well. The other members were helping him sort out the letters, putting aside those that weren’t for him, but they saw how he got sad all of a sudden.

“No luck yet?” Yunho asked looking at their leader. Hongjoong responded by shaking his head, leaving on a side the letter he just finished reading.

“It’s the third letter that says the same thing. I should have though of that” Hongjoong answered, taking another letter. He didn’t know where to put his trust at that moment.

The boy read some more letters, finding more and more that claimed to be the person in his dreams and a few that had nothing to do with the whole thing. The letters that were different talked about how the senders hope that Hongjoong find the person that visited his dreams and that he will be happy once that happens. He stopped reading the letters at some point, separating them from the unread ones and he joined the others in reading letters from fans.

***

The boys spent some hours reading throughout the letters, joking and laughing together. It raised Hongjoong’s mood a lot, though he was still a bit upset. He was going to give it another try and hope for the best. With that, there he was, in his room, in front of the camera, starting another live.

V Live

Starting the video!

ATEEZ : Dreams

“Atiny, hello!” Hongjoong said while waving, showing a smile again. He didn’t want to look upset in front of fans, he even felt like it was his fault for the situation. He still wanted to meet the girl that appeared in his dreams, but he shouldn’t have told the whole world what the dreams looked like. He should have expected the outcome of that.

“How have you been? I missed you a lot” the boy added, pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie until his hands were almost completely covered. “I want to talk to you about dreams again today, but how about we listen to some music until then. What do you want me to play?”

Venus444

Play ‘Roses’ by Saint Jhn. I’m obsessed with it

AteezGot7BTS

An old BTS song ! Also, I love you !

Owl_owo

Do you like 21 pilots? You could give them a try

In the sea of comments, there were also does who weren’t recommending songs, but simply sending supporting messages. There were also some so-called ‘fans’ who felt the need to throw some hate, but their comments got buried in the sea of people talking. Hongjoong finally chose to play ‘Rooftop’ by N.Flying, letting himself be taken by the flow of the song. He would even sing along with the song from time to time, relaxing a bit. That’s what lives should be for: to allow the artists to relax and interact with their fans.

Once the song was done, Hongjoong played some more, feeling a bit happier than he was earlier. Reading the comments from time to time, a smile played on his lips seeing how supportive the fans were. The only moment he didn’t feel all that good was when other fans would claim again to be the person he was looking for. He couldn’t trust them and he was thankful to himself for not talking about all the dreams he had. When the last song he played finally came to an end, Hongjoong messed his hair a bit just to fix it after, turning his attention towards the camera.

“Today I wanted to talk about the other weird dreams I had, but I won’t anymore” he said shaking his head, actually a bit nervous to tell Atinys that, but he had to do it. He had to think of himself as well. “I read all the letters that Atinys sent me, but many of them said they were the girl in my dreams. If any of them was serious about it, I can’t know because of it… Please, if you’re not really her, don’t claim to be. I want to meet her if she is out there, somewhere. I hope you can understand and not be mad at me for not talking about the other dreams” he said clearly nervous while playing with his sleeves.

But the reactions were mostly positive, people sending more supporting messages along with hearts. It helped the leader feel calmer knowing that his fans weren’t mad at him, but he was curious about what would come ofter that. The girl he was talking about could have as well be real, but not even be a fan. What were the odds, after all? Though sad, it made Hongjoong lower his expectations of meeting her. He was still hopeful, but tried to keep it low so he wouldn’t end up disappointed.

At the end of the live, Hongjoong got up from his chair, bowing in front of Atinys before waving his hands and saying goodbye. Sighing, he let himself fall back on the chair, falling in his thoughts. Did he even have a chance to meet that person or should he just stop trying?

A month. The leader planned to give himself a month in which he would hopefully meet that girl and if he didn’t, then he was patient enough to wait and see what the future would bring for him.

Throughout it all, a girl was still writing the letter she planned to send to the artist, just making small changes to make it sound proper. She was scared to send it, but didn’t plan to hold back.


	3. Dear Hongjoong

I spent a few hours writing and re-writing the beginning of this letter, trying to not make it seem weird, but maybe it was just me being scared of doing it. This being said, here I go.

Hello! I hope you are doing well. My name is Alena Vladimirovna and I’m from Russia. I will start by apologizing for writing in English, I hope you won’t have a hard time reading my letter. I am currently just starting to study Korean an university, so please, bear with me until I get the hang of it.

I wrote this letter to you to talk about the dream you mentioned. I had it, too. That one and many more. I thought that there would be no reason for you to simply believe my words, for which I decided to talk about two other dreams that I had in which you appeared.

In one of the dreams, you and me were in an abandoned city looking for who knows what. I just know that we looked like we fought someone. Each of us had a bow and arrows, maybe because it’s pretty hard to obtain a gun in our countries? The point is that, while we were going around, three men appeared out of nowhere. They were dressed in really thick clothes, as if it was winter and they were giant, those men looked like they were five or six times our heights. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn’t move, so instead, I took my bow and an arrow, shooting at one of the men, but a giant spear just landed next to me and got stuck in the concrete. This time, you came and dragged me away from them. Those men were shouting at us and tried to hunt us down, but we managed to escape them.

All I remember from this dream is that we went out of the city and made a camp fire. Oh, and a deer appeared out of nowhere and told us to leave the place in the morning. A damn deer was talking to us, I couldn’t stop laughing when I woke up.

In the other dream, you took me to meet the other members and I was really scared of doing or saying something wrong. In fact, I was so scared, that I wouldn’t even more from what seemed to be the kitchen. I think we were at your dorms? The other members were really nice and Yunho wouldn’t stop making all kind of jokes and making everyone laugh, but another man walked in and ruin the mood. I have no idea who he was, maybe your manager or someone along these lines, but I just know that he started to scold all of you for no reason and it got me mad. None of you seemed to want to talk back, so I did, but in a calm manner, trying to make the man understand that his behavior was rude.

The man got mad and wanted to throw me out of the house, so you told me that I should just apologize. I did that eventually, but he wasn’t getting any more calm and I was scared that I will get thrown out of the house. Though, you didn’t want to allow this to happen, it made me really happy.

I don’t really remember any other details and I didn’t write about all the dreams to not waste your time if you didn’t have them as well. If I’m not the person in your dreams, I hope you find her eventually. Something is bond to happen if she appeared in your dreams so often. But if I am, then… It will take a lot to send and then eventually, maybe, receive back a letter from you, if you will want to write one back. Is it okay with you if you post a picture of you while reading a book? On any social media you want.

Ah, I’m so scared of sending this. I don’t know if something that I said is inappropriate or rude. I will apologize in advance if I did. I hope you will get to read my letter. Please, say hello to everyone else on my behalf. I’m really happy to have the possibility to write to you. Take care of yourself, eat well and rest plenty!

With love,

Alena


	4. From Kim Hongjoong

204-50 Donggyo-dong, Mapo-gu

Seoul, South Korea

4 November, 2019

Alena Vladimirovna

18 Khol’zunova Pereulok

Moscow, Russia

Dear Alena,

I now understand the trouble you had in writing the letter. I struggle for a few hours as well, trying to find the right way to start it. I can’t lie and say I’m not a bit nervous about sending this, but I’m also happy.

I was starting to lose hope that I will ever meet you, which led me to believe that you are either not a fan or you are not real. I read the letter you sent me countless times and couldn’t believe my eyes as I read about the dreams we both had. None of them made any sense, right? When I had the first dream, I just woke up confused and talked to the other members about it. All of them mocked me, saying I was falling in love.

My English isn’t all that good, so I had to ask San to help me write this letter. He is a bit worried about the situation, you and me don’t know each other after all. But I have a good feeling that you’re a good person so I won’t hold back from giving it a try. I hope you saw the picture I posted as well, my hands were shaking while I was trying to take it. To tell you the truth, I almost forgot to take it, I was too shocked at the moment.

We’re really far from each other, aren’t we? How is it there, in Russia? I promise to look at some pictures after I’ll send the letter. It’s going to take a long time before it arrives to you… I’m sorry that we have to talk like this, but I don’t think any other way will be suited. I don’t have a personal social media account yet, so I hope it is okay with you that we talk to each other like this. It’s a bit exciting for me, actually. I never sent a letter before, thank you for offering me this chance.

I talked to the other members about the letter you sent me. We all decided to keep it away from our manager for the time being, I’m not sure how he will react to it. But everyone said that they like the way you wrote and how you were so careful with each word. I hope I managed to do the same. If I said anything to offend you, I’m sorry. Please, don’t be mad at me as I didn’t mean it.

It looks like it will be a long process, but I hope you and me get to know more about each other. You mentioned starting college this year. I’m curious, why did you choose to study Korean? Ah, congratulations for getting into college! It’s such a wonderful achievement! Study well and don’t stress yourself too much. As long as you believe in yourself you can do anything you want. I know the letters take a long time to arrive, but if you have any questions about Korean or maybe about South Korea in general, you can ask me. I promise to reply to them as good as I can.

What about your hobbies? What do you like to do in your free time? Am I asking too many questions? It’s simply because I’m curious, just don’t answer to them if you don’t want to, that’s fine. This feels like someone is writing a movie, it’s so unreal to believe that we met in our dreams. A part of me still refuses to believe it. Am I still dreaming, Alena? I can’t be. My heart feels like it’s going to explode in excitement.

Ah, it’s getting really late here. It was a long day for me, I will try to finish this letter now. I wonder if we will share any more dreams. But if not, I hope that your dreams are beautiful and that your sleep is easy. Take good care of yourself, don’t skip meals and sleep enough. Tell me how college is on your next letter!

With love and respect,

Hongjoong


End file.
